Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan (Earth-7528)
__TOC__ Real Name: Gamora Nicknames: None Former Aliases: None Other Current Aliases: None Status Occupation: Former assassin Legal Status: Citizen of Zen-Whoberi Identity: Secret, the general populace of Earth is unaware of Gamora's existence Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Former member of the Infinity Watch; former minion of Thanos; ally of Adam Warlock and Pip the Troll Base of Operations: Formerly Monster Island, Sanctuary II and the pocket-dimension within the Soul Gem Origin Place of Birth: Planet Zen-Whoberi, Silican System, Milky Way Known Relatives: Thanos (foster father) First Appearance: Strange Tales #180 History Gamora was the sole survivor of the alien humanoid race called the Zen Whoberis, a peace-loving people who refused to convert to the militaristic doctrines of the Universal Church of Truth, a zealous religious order seeking to establish a galaxy-wide empire. Agents of the Church, called Grand Inquisitors, herded the entire population of the planet in to a valley and exterminated them for their resistance. The mad Titan Thanos rescued Gamora and brought her through time to a period at least two decades prior to her people’s deaths. Aboard his space station Sanctuary, Thanos raised Gamora and used advanced technology to endow her with advanced humanoid abilities. He also subtly altered her perceptions so that she would not recognize the evil of her deeds. Thanos planned to send Gamora to assassinate his enemy, Magus, the leader of the Universal Church of Truth, a warped version of Adam Warlock from an alternate future. She practiced for this assignment by killing the Church’s Grand Inquisitors. Thanos hoped that the presence of a non-contemporary element such as Gamora inserted into the Magus’s present would disrupt his opponent’s plans and eliminate the divergence of events that created the Magus from this timeline. Gamora’s presence was detected by the Magus, who prevented her from getting close enough to assassinate him. Gamora did, however, assist Adam Warlock in his final battle against Magus. When Magus was defeated, Gamora returned to her master, Thanos, and soon learned of his plan to destroy the universe as a sacrifice to Death. Horrified, she tried to slay Thanos with a dagger, but Thanos slew her instead. Adam Warlock found Gamora with one last spark of life remaining in her body and used his Soul Gem to absorb her consciousness. Gamora’s spirit remained in the Soul Gem until the recent Infinity Gauntlet crisis, when it was released. Warlock entrusted Gamora with the Time Gem and made her a member of the Infinity Watch. Since her return, Gamora remains an ally and friend of Adam Warlock and Pip the Troll. She and Thanos also seem to have reconciled, occasionally sparring with each other. Gamora resigned from the Infinity Watch shortly before it disbanded. Gamora recently trained the She-Hulk for her battle against the Champion of the Universe. Characteristics Height: 6' Weight: 170 lbs Eyes: Green Hair: Black Skin: Light Green Unusual Features: None Powers Known Powers: Since her resurrection, Gamora appears to possess superhuman strength, durability, endurance and reflexes. Known Abilities: Gamora was said to be the most dangerous female assassin in the Milky Way galaxy. She is a highly accomplished athlete trained in gymnastics, hand-to-hand combat, the uses of the known weaponry of the galaxy, and stealth techniques. Strength Level: Gamora possessed roughly the same strength as that of a normal human woman of her physical age, height, and build who engaged in intensive regular exercise. Since her resurrection, she appears to possess superhuman strength of unknown level. Weapons & Equipment Gamora uses a number of weapons, but her favored weapon is a special dagger that was made to slay the Magus. As a member of the Infinity Watch, Gamora wielded the Time Gem and would often receive precognitive visions. Miscellaneous * Notes * Trivia * Notable Appearances *Strange Tales #180 - First Appearance *Avengers Annual #7 *Marvel Two-In-One Annual #2 Related Articles * Adam Warlock * Thanos External Links * References *Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe #13 *Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #17 ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Alien Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Green Skin Category:Infinity Watch members